A Promise to be Kept
by Dee2810
Summary: Now that the Under-19 category of the Gunpla Battle World Championship had ended, it was finally time for Kijima Shia and her older brother to return back to England. But before she does, there was one last she had to do with Kamiki Sekai.
1. Chapter 1

**When I first heard about Gundam Build Fighters and how it involves people fighting one another using Gunpla figures, I thought it would follow the concept of those totally-cliché plotted animes that were aimed for children such as B-Daman and Beyblade. But after watching the first season, I finally realized how wrong I was. Gundam Build Fighter was a total killer.**

 **Watching the last episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try a few weeks ago had led me to make this fanfic. While it was indeed satisfying to have team Try Fighters win the Under-19 category Championship not to mention the Meijin Cup, I kind of had this small feeling that there was something important missing in that particular episode so I decided to add a few more things into it.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it**

 **A Promise to be Kept**

It was fine day here in Tokyo, Japan. The Under-19 category of the Gunpla Battle Championship had just ended more than a week ago whereas the Meijin Cup concluded just recently. While everyone was happily enjoying their relaxing break from both of the major events, Kijima Shia of team Celestial Sphere was having none of that.

Why? Because it was time for her and her big brother to return back to their home country.

"Ready to go, Shia?"

The lavender-head paused her packing to glance at her brother, Kijima Wilfrid, who was standing by the door entrance with his arms crossed. While majority of the public sees him as an intimidating antisocial person, Shia knew that he was anything but that.

"Almost, just need to gather up my Gunpla kit next and I'll be done." She replied as she clasped the luggage shut.

"Alright but make it quick. Uncle said our flight is coming this afternoon."

"That's Coach for you." Their uncle's voice rang from the living room.

Shia nodded, completely disregarding their uncle's words regardless how many times he reminded them about it. "Understood."

With that said, Wilfrid left the scene to do packing of his own. Shia waited until he was gone before heading to her worktable where various Gunpla pieces and tools were laid.

As she neatly inserted all the things into a second luggage bag, the only female member of Celestial Sphere spared a glance to her signature Gunpla who was prepped on a stand, the GNW-100P G-Portent, gleaming in all its glory courtesy of the sunlight from the opened windows. The same Gunpla she used for the championship. By far, it was her most proud work piece but Shia intends on improving it more in the near future, especially if she wants to be in even ground with other participants of the open world tournament.

Once she was sure it was in tiptop shape, her sparkling irises then averted its attention towards the object that was lying beside her custom made Gunpla.

Few days after the championship with team Try Fighters being the victor, a party was made at the Kousaka's café slash restaurant to celebrate the happy occasion. There, several people such as the Meijin and team Try Fighter's close friends were invited; this includes the members of Celestial Sphere as well. Naturally, they were skeptical about this considering how the party also reminds them of their loss but they accept it regardless so as not to disrespect them.

Plus, Shia got to spend more time with Sekai at the party so she wasn't complaining.

During the party, Shia's mischievous demeanor came up and she decided to tease Fumina and the other twin tailed girl (Gyanko, was it?) by taking a surprise selfie picture with Sekai. Naturally, their response was anything but happy and that was what Shia was aiming for. Moreover, she got herself a photo of her with him so she didn't regret her actions or whatsoever.

The picture wasn't exactly picturesque not to mention was aligned in an improper angle but such small matters didn't matter to Shia, what did matter was the redhead and the good memories lying behind it.

Shia sighed as she gently ran her fingers along the glossy surface of the photo. Things won't be the same once they're back at their home country, especially without Sekai and team Try Fighters around. While it's true she had a few more friends back inside and outside the Gunpla Academy, they were nothing more but mere accomplices to her.

In the end, the lavender-head dropped the subject and went back to packing up her tools and necessities; there was no point in divulging herself into such negative thoughts, after all. If you lost something valuable, just let it go.

Little did she realized that a person was actually standing right in front of her doorstep, apparently having seen what was happening within the room.

…

Few hours later, the siblings and their uncle arrived at the Tokyo International Airport where Adou was apparently waiting for them.

"How's your arm now, Adou?" Kijima asked. Despite his monotone voice and cold demeanor, the captain of team Celestial Sphere was actually quite concerned about his teammates' welfare.

"It felt like it could snap off any moment now." He answered back before shrugging his shoulders. "But it's nothing I couldn't handle."

"That's good to know."

As the conversation continued on without her participation, Shia couldn't help but repetitively glance at the entrance. Her breath hitched when she saw a familiar mop of red hair among the crowd going into the departure zone, only to be disappointed when she realized it was an entirely different person. And to make things worse, the person had his arms linked with a girl who obviously was his lover. Envy filled her as she noticed how happy they were with the company of one another.

"Something the matter, Shia?"

The lavender-head broke out of her stupor and turned to him; apparently her team members and uncle had stopped talking some while ago and was now looking at her, no doubt puzzled by her out-of-place behavior.

"O-Oh, it's nothing…" She hastily replied back. "I just thought I saw someone familiar."

"I see. In any case our flight's here, let's go in before the immigration checkpoint gets too crowded."

"Right."

On the day she was planning on telling Sekai about her leave, the redhead beat her to it when he told her that his team had to attend several press conferences on that particular day. And if the reporters were as persistent as usual, it might take them an entire day before they were able to free themselves. In the end, Shia decided not to tell so as not to be a nuisance.

Of course he wouldn't come. Shia mentally chided to herself with a pained smile as she slowly walk along her big brother. He probably wouldn't even come if he knew about it.

At least that's what she thought, until a familiar voice rang throughout the airport hall.

"Shia!"

The said person evidently screeched to a halt at the mention of her name. It can't be. There's just no way he'd be here.

"Shia!" The person exclaimed once more.

Standing just several feet away from her spot, panting and sweating like he had just finished a marathon, was the very person she had been in turmoil with a while ago.

"Sekai…"

But how was that possible? The only people who were supposed to know about their departure were the members and mentor of team Celestial Sphere. How did he know they were leaving?

As puzzled as she had been, Shia didn't have the time to figure it out when the redhead ran until he was right in front of her, beads of perspiration still rolled down his face and soaked the white Kenpo school uniform he was fond of wearing.

"Sekai, what are you doing here?"

Despite the fatigue he was experiencing, the redhead sported a grin. "Can't I say goodbye to a friend?" He said jokingly before going serious. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving today?"

Shia flinched upon hearing the pain behind his voice. As much as she wanted to do so, the lavender-head was never good with goodbyes, especially if it's with someone she truly cares about. It was just too troublesome. If anything, she would avoid doing such thing as much as possible.

"It's no big deal; you were busy with the press conference after all."

"No big deal? Of course it's a big deal!" He declared, surprising her (along with a few other occupants within the departure hall) greatly.

Realizing his mistake, the redhead spared a moment to calm himself down. "Will you come back to Japan?" He asked after regaining his composure.

Shia stared at him in the eyes for that. She could almost see the sad emotions flowing in the alluring vermillion irises of his, silently pleading for her not to leave. If she had the choice, she probably would've stayed but sadly, she couldn't.

"Of course I will." She replied back with a smile. "Me and big brother will be participating in the Open World Tournament soon so there's no reason for us not to come here again."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart," She confirmed with a firm nod. Sekai slowly smiled at that and she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Shia, it's time to go." Kijima Wilfrid's voice rang throughout the hall.

Shia ceased eye contact with him to glance at her brother and the rest who now was standing near the immigration entrance, several feet away from their current whereabout. When did they got there, she had no clue. At least they provided them both with some privacy and she was really grateful for that.

Turning back to the redhead, the lavender-head spoke, "It's time for me to go."

The slight mention of that brought back up the sour mood once more but fortunately, it wasn't as saddening as before.

"Yeah…goodbye Shia."

"Goodbye Sekai." With that settled, the lavender-head turned around to leave, only to face him once more when an idea popped into her mind. "Oh, there's one more thing I'd like to do before I go."

"Eh, what would that be—"The Ace of team Try Fighters didn't get to finish his sentence when Shia did something the he truly did not expect.

Leaning close to him in a tiptoeing manner with her eyes gently closed, the lone female of team Celestial Sphere gave him a shy peck in the cheek. It wasn't actually planned firsthand but Shia figured she should at least give him one last hint before she leave, especially with how much of a knucklehead he was.

Confused and shocked like no other, Sekai could only give Shia a wide-eyed blank look that made her giggle shyly in response. Before he could utter a single word or even do anything, she ran towards the immigration checkpoint, quickly had her passport examined by the officers there, before heading for the dual automatic sliding doors. The last thing she saw before the two doors closed shut was Sekai's still-shocked expression, obviously still dumbfounded by whatever had just happened.

 **So what do you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it too fast? I was actually using a different method than the one I usually used when I wrote this one-shot so there might be a few small details that I've missed. If you guys do found it, do tell me so and I'd be happy to fix it.**

 **Don't forget to review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its DragonEmperror2810 here again! So apparently, you guys actually love this one-shot so I decided to make a bonus chapter just to wrap things up (for this fanfiction, at least) I'm not gonna lie but I didn't actually pay that much effort for A Promise to be Kept so I was quite surprise when I actually received several positive feedbacks and even a few favs and follows at that. Thank you very much guys, I really really appreciate it!**

 **Anyhow, as much as I wanted to talk more, I don't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer especially since this is a One-Shot story so let's move on to the story now, shall we?**

It was a sunny day for Tokyo, Japan; a perfect weather for people to go out and conduct their daily life duties. While the citizens were enjoying themselves down on the ground below, a white plane can be seen soaring amongst the fluffy white clouds far above, leaving trails of white behind it as headed for its destination. The entire ship had an enamel white color scheme minus its back wing where a sky blue Yajima Trading corporation logo was imprinted on.

Zooming into the plane, we now take a look at a particular girl seated in the business class. Contrary to the other adult men and women who were dressed in suits, she on the other hand was dressed in a wavy straw hat, a blue blazer over a baby blue sundress and a pair of black leggings, making her stood out like a sore thumb.

Shia let out a smile as she looked at the photo within her grasp. The very photo that was taken during team Try Fighter's victory celebration party. It had been seven years ever since that event happened and yet the lavenderhead could still remember it like it just occurred yesterday. It was truly a nostalgic memory for her, minus the fact that it also indirectly celebrated her own team's loss.

She broke out of her bubble of thoughts when the plane lurched upwards and the sound of announcement bell chimes echoed out of the intercom system.

"Attention to all fellow passengers, we have now arrived at Tokyo, Japan." A flight attendant announced through the intercom. "Please do not forget to bring your luggage along as you leave. We look forward to your next visit."

Heeding the personnel's advice, Shia carefully tucked the precious photo back into its designated spot in her blazer before standing up from seat and reaching for her overhead luggage.

"Do you need a help with that, miss?" A passing flight attendant politely asked.

Smiling, Shia gently refused her offer, "No, thank you, I can take care of it myself."

Back then, the Kijima would've been unable to reach for such place without having her brother's or any of the flight attendant's help. Now she had grown to a decent height of that finally granted her the true meaning of independence.

Besides, she was already late and she didn't like to keep her chaperone waiting.

…

He's late

Shia puffed her cheeks as she stood at the centre of airport's bustling arrival hall. Apparently, the person who was meant to pick her up wasn't there just yet, despite the countless text messages she sent him telling him not to do so. She even gave him the benefit of slowing down her pace and he's still late. The nerve of that guy!

Her frown became deeper when she glanced at her wrist watch and realized that she had been staying here for the last half an hour. That's it. She'll need to have a long discussion with that person once he arrived. While this wasn't the first time he had done so, doesn't mean she was fine with it.

However, whatever anger she had diminished when she heard sniffling nearby. Averting her gaze from her watch, she saw a lone little girl not too far from her spot crying to herself and seemingly invisible to other people passing by. The girl had short brown hair that were tied into a pair of cute little pigtails and was dressed in a light yellow sundress with a small pouch slung over shoulder.

Not the kind to abandon such a helpless girl for that matter (and seeing that her chauffeur wasn't here just yet), Shia approached her. "Hey there little girl," She asked.

Shia immediately regretted her decision because as soon as she did, the kid stopped crying and looked at her with the most adorable pair of sapphire blue round eyes that made her inwardly squeal to herself. Had it weren't for her maturity keeping her at bay, the lavenderhead would've already hugged her from the amount of sheer adorableness she was unwarily emitting.

As it turned out, it wasn't just the little girl's eyes that she failed to notice but also the object clutched within her petite. And that particular object coincidentally happened to be a Gunpla.

Though she had a gist of what the problem was, Shia asked her again anyway.

"Is something wrong?"

The girl let out a few hiccups before she managed to spoke, "I-I-I broke my favorite Gunpla."

Figures. "Can I have a look?" She asked with a kind smile.

Gently taking her machine from her, the Kijima heiress took a few seconds to examine the Gunpla – a straight assembled RGM-79SP GM Sniper II complete with its list of armaments consisting of its standard Sniper Rifle, waist mounted Hand Grenades and a Beam Saber – and inwardly flinched at its current state, the GM looked like it had just gone through a Model Damage Level B battle with its scratched surface, crooked joints and unfiled parts, and she was pretty sure the girl haven't had any battle with it just yet. Overall, it looked practically unfixable.

Fortunately for her, such was not a problem for one of the top-notch graduate of the Gunpla Academy.

"I could fix the Gunpla for you if you want,"

The brunette child perked up at that. "Are you sure?" The lavenderhead simply gave her a reassuring smile.

Using the Gunpla kit tools Shia had kept in the pack hidden in her blazer, the Kijima heiress was able to fix the GM Sniper Gunpla. Actually, saying that she had fixed it was a complete understatement; Shia had completely re-vamped the entire machine. The surface of the machine were sanded of its previous scratches, the polycaps were filed to further improve its joint movements and Shia even did the girl a favor by snipping off any leftover bridges and giving the GM machine a cleaner appearance than before.

Satisfied with what she did, she handed the Gunpla back to the little girl. "There we go, all better now."

The child's large eyes glinted in amazement as she stared at her now-fixed GM Sniper. "Wow! How did you that!?" She asked. "Are you a Gunpla builder as well, Miss?"

Shia shrugged nonchalantly. "More or less," She replied back as she carefully tucked her equipment back.

From the looks on her eyes, the girl looked like she had more to ask but luckily, Shia didn't have to say anything when they heard a distant brunette woman calling out someone's name in their direction. Though Shia didn't know who she was, the little girl certainly does as spoken by her brightened expression.

"There's my mommy. Thanks for helping out, Miss!"

"Alright, make sure to be very careful with your Gunpla next time." She gently reminded one last time. It was meant to be a mock stern warning but the little girl's newly-profound wide smile were proven to be quite infectious somehow and she couldn't help but smile in return.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "OK!" She confirmed giddily. "Goodbye!"

Still smiling, Shia watched as the excited little girl ran off to her mother.

"That's a nice thing you did there." A masculine voice suddenly began from behind.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." She commented offhandedly as she spun around to face the speaker. "You're late, Sekai."

At first glance, the decently-tall male looked like any regular creepy stalker with his choice of clothing consisting of a black unzipped hoodie that masked the upper half of his face over a red shirt, a pair of khaki colored cargo pants and a pair of blue sneakers. But the lavenderhead then noticed the few strands of scarlet red hair that adorned both sides of the person's hooded face. Shia knew that scarlet red locks anywhere she went.

Said martial artist sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry but I had to make sure that there's no paparazzi doesn't follow me around before I get here. Otherwise, things would've gotten nasty real quick."

She rolled her eyes. "Excuses," She countered as she briskly walked pass him. "As a punishment for being late, you'll have to carry my luggage until we arrived at your place."

The redhead was one step ahead of her though as he was already hauling both of her baggage with relative ease. "Yes ma'am." He saluted. "So how's your work at the Gunpla Academy coming along?"

"Nothing unusual. Unless you wanna include all the numerous attempts of stupid first years that tried to 'overpower' me."

"Did they?"

Shia briefly glanced at him. "What do you think?" As the two conversed with one another, they both arrived at the airport's main lobby area where more people were lounging about. Shia wouldn't pay such crowded place that much attention but she saw something that caught her interest. "Sekai, what's that?"

The inquiry was directed towards the unfamiliar structure at the centre of the lobby. It was obviously a Plavsky Particle Battle System but instead of being hexagonal, the platforms had eight sides, giving it a slightly more surface area and were emitting an orange glow rather than usual ethereal blue.

"Oh, that's the latest Plavsky Particle Battle System created by the Yajima Trading Corporation." He answered. "I don't know the details but Yuuma said the machine includes new features that put Gunpla Battling experience to a higher level."

"New features like what exactly?"

"I've no idea. I kind of fell asleep while he was explaining it to me." Sekai said sheepishly until he noticed the particular look on Shia's face. "What?"

"Shall we give it a round? I could use a battle after that long flight." Shia suggested, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Contrary to his girlfriend however, Sekai casted a worried glance to his surroundings. "I don't know, Shia, there's quite a lot of people lingering about the area. I don't want us to attract too much attention right now."

"Oh, don't tell me that the almighty Kamiki Sekai is afraid of being beaten by a girl in the public?" She cooed with a smirk.

Shia's smirk widened when the redhead gave her a glinted look. Hook, Line and Sinker.

"Oh, you're so on."

Approaching the Battle System, Shia spoke to the maintenance worker that was working on the machine, "Excuse me, gentlemen, would you mind if we use the battle system for one quick bit?"

Said maintenance worker casted a lazy look at her. "Sorry ma'am but the Plavsky Particle Battle System can only be used by authorized—"The officer's words died in his throat when he saw her face, or both of their faces for that matter. "Y-You're—"

"So can we?" She asked once more.

"B-But of course! It would be an honor!" The officer quickly scrambled away, probably going off to activate the system and inform his colleagues on whom he just met. Either way, Shia doubt that it would be necessary since what they were about to do would probably garner the attention of probably everyone within the airport.

Dropping her luggage nearby, the martial artist went off to the opposite side of the system while Shia went to the other just in time for the system's orange lighting glow brighter, easily pre-attracting the attention of people nearby.

Seeing that resistance was futile now, she took off her straw hat, letting her now long lavender wavy hair cascade down her back – a feature she decided to take a few years ago, whereas he tore of his hood and revealing his spiky scarlet red locks that she had grown to miss after leaving Japan for so long.

" **Please Set Your GP Base.** "A computerized voice instructed from their respective terminals.

Silently, the two obliged and took out their respective Gunplas.

Glancing down, Shia's irises glimmered proudly as she glanced at her latest Gunpla, the GNW-108P G-Portent Cosmic.

Her primary weapon – the twin Output Variant GN Blade Rifle – was actually made by assembling the two halves of her previous Pierce Sword onto the either side of her Smash Rifle, allowing it to be utilized as a close to mid range combat weapon. The tip of the blade can also be used to project Particle Transformation Field, allowing her to conjure GN shields without abandoning her weapons.

Her Gunpla now includes a Portent Booster that acts as a second Plavsky Particle reserves. Should her Gunpla get in a tight corner (Which at this point, none), she can convert the Booster and deploy it as a Core Fighter that has a higher mobility and armaments of its own. Aside than the mid-ranged beam rifles that were equipped right under its wings, the Portent Booster can also utilized its GN-particle coated wings as makeshift beam blades.

" **Field One: Space.** "

Grabbing hold of the newly-materialized two yellow orbs that acted as her Gunpla controls, the Kijima heiress prepared herself.

"Shia Kijima, G-Portent Cosmic, here we go!"

…

The field was eerily silent minus for the whirring of her GN particle generator. Shia herself was quiet as her gaze flickered back and forth the HUD screen in search of her boyfriend. The scenario almost reminded her of the beginning of their final battle seven years ago in the Under-19 Gunpla Battle World Championship. It was almost nostalgic.

"Where are you, Sekai?"

As she flew across the map, Shia noticed that some of the floating debris and asteroids that were features of the map were actually hollowed on the inside, allowing enough space for an average-sized Gunpla like her to hide into.

"This must be one of the new features Sekai mentioned about. Interesting." She stated to herself. "Too bad we won't be using them anytime soon."

Flying between a pair of asteroids, her statement was proven to be true when she caught the sight of her opponent casually standing on one of the debris with its arms crossed. She stopped.

"You've made new adjustments to your Kamiki Burning, I see." She lamented.

Using the original Kamiki Burning as his base Gunpla, Sekai had added a few additional components. One of it was a Booster that had the similar color scheme of red, white and blue. Though she doesn't know what weaponries it possessed, she knew it must've acted as a secondary Plavsky particle reserve just like her own. As usual, he wasn't equipped with any long-ranged weapons aside than the pair of Wakuzashis that were attached to both sides of his hip in a similar manner to Gundam Astray Red Frame instead of the Katana.

Sekai grinned in return. "I could say the same thing to you." He commented back. "And just to let you know, its Kamiki Burning Xtreme now."

A long silence permeated across the littered space as the two revamped Gunplas did nothing but eyed each other, fluorescent blue against cyan green.

Then, under a silent cue, the two charged at each other.

Cocking its left arm back, the Kamiki Burning did the initiative the first attack by spinning its fist so fast until it was encased in flames.

" **Blazing Lion Fist!"**

Showing no indication of being surprised or whatsoever, the G-Portent maintained its course for the burning red Gundam. Just when the two were to crash with each other, Shia suddenly strafed her Gunpla to the right with the aid of her Booster's side thrusters, letting the Kamiki Burning rocketed pass her harmlessly. She then proceeded on poising her dual Blade Rifles and fired several emerald beams.

Unperturbed by its failure, the red Gunpla doused its flaming fist and twirled its body around until it was upside down. Unsheathing its pair of Wakuzashi, the Kamiki Burning used them to deflect each beams away with relative ease all in a matter of split seconds; a feat no regular fighter were capable of doing.

Shia's eyes glinted. "I was right. Those Wakuzashis weren't just for show, after all." From the looks of it, the blades must've been coated with anti-Plavsky particle resin. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to do such thing. Now that she thought about it, those blades must've been his countermeasure against long-ranged weapons since he's equipped with none.

Still embracing the momentum he gained from rocketing himself towards the G-Portent, the Kamiki Burning planted its heels on an asteroid that was conveniently in his line of trajectory and used it as a makeshift platform to go to the opposite direction and straight for Shia's Gunpla once more.

Unable to react properly in time, Shia crossed her Blade Rifle and deployed a sparkling GN-particle Shield just in time for Sekai's flaming fist to roughly collide with her. Lightning bolts crackled all over the map and debris were blown away as the two fought for dominance with one another.

As evenly powered they were, Shia couldn't maintain her strength long enough and was forced to break contact, roundhouse kicked the Kamiki Burning in the head before pulling back to safer distance to regain her breathing.

As heated as the situation was, Shia couldn't help but strike a casual conversation with the redhead, as if they were hanging out in a local café and were not engaged in combat against one another. "By the way, Sekai, what happened to the Katana we built a long time ago? You didn't throw it away now, didn't you?" She asked in a demanding tone, firing a pair of emerald beam at his line of direction.

Tilting the Kamiki Burning's head to the right to avoid the first beam and parrying the other with his freshly-unsheathed Wakuzashi, the martial artist answered, "Of course not, I still kept it back at home. I just figured I'd try out something new for today since you're coming back."

It took the Kijima heiress a while to understand what he meant by that and she puffed her cheeks when she did. "So you know that I'll be asking for you for a battle today. How mean."

"A Gunpla fighter should always be ready at anytime and anywhere." He stated with a cheeky grin. "You were the one who told me that, remember?"

She sighed. "I suppose I did." She said in defeat. "Speaking of being ready…"

While they were occupied with trading blows, the G-Portent had discreetly deployed her Karels out and was forming a protective ring around their mistress.

"Calling your Karels out already?" The redhead questioned in puzzlement. "But you're not even damaged yet."

Said lavenderhead gave him a sweet smile. "Oh dear Sekai, whoever said I was repairing myself?"

If Sekai didn't understand it now, he understood it later when neon green light began to gather at the front side of each and every Karels. He quickly disengaged and pulled back just in time for several energy beams to hit the spot where he previously was.

"Karel-Bits!?" He cried in utter disbelief. "Really Shia, really? You know how much I hate those things!"

Shia giggled. That's what you get when you try to turn a girl's word against her. "All's fair in love and war, Sekai."

'Is he trying to suck me and Karels in?' Shia mentally pondered. If that really was his motive then it's poorly planned since all the G-Portent and her Karels had to do was increase their respective thrust power to cancel its pulling force out. Otherwise, they would've been pulled into it long ago. 'No wait, he's doing something else.'

Shia glanced at a particular window on the left side of her HUD that was projecting a line graph that represented the Plavsky particle of her surroundings.

"Hm? The Plavsky particles are decreasing sharply…" She commented upon assessing the graph. "Don't tell me—"

Whatever word she was about to speak died in her throat when she finally realized what he was trying to do. But by then, it was already too late as the Kamiki tornado were now turning bright red in color and were practically unstable.

Mustering all the Plavsky Particles it had, the G-Portent did what it can possibly do at that very moment and deployed out her strongest GN barrier in preparations on what was going to happen next.

" **Rage of the Amaterasu!** "

The moment Sekai called it out; he broke his control over the tornado and unleashed all the Plavsky particle he had been discreetly building up in the form of one huge ball of white-hot flaming inferno that continued to spread all across the map. Had she stalled for one more second, her primary Gunpla would've been instantly incinerated to complete oblivion from such a devastating attack.

Still intent on surviving despite all the odds that were stacked against her, Shia gritted her teeth as she tried her very best to maintain the barrier as well as making sure the G-Portent wasn't pushed out of the map. It wasn't as powerful as the Burning Burst system but it was close. Very close.

Good news, she survived. Bad news, her Karel-Bits didn't and were instantaneously vaporized into nothing but ashes. The Karel-Bits weren't the only thing that got hit however as the entire map was practically cleansed of any steel debris and asteroids. Talk about using the environment to your advantage, and then use said advantage to annihilate the environment.

As saddened she was by the disappearance of her beloved Karels, she couldn't help but be in awe by his new techniques. Here she thought she won't be surprised after his little demonstration of the Try Burning Gundam's true powers seven years ago. "Well played Sekai, well played."

Sekai grinned, obviously proud of his new handiwork.

At this point, their battle had caught the attention of practically almost everyone within the airport compound – employees and passengers alike – as shown by the dense ring of people surrounding the Battle System. "Looks like we gathered quite a crowd around us," Sekai commented off-handedly. He couldn't actually see what was going on outside the battle but the commotion was more than enough of an indication for both of them.

"Then what do you say we give them a show they'll never forget and step things up a notch?"

"More Karel-Bits?"

"No, but you'll definitely like it."

Toggling her left weapon option open, she scrolled the cursor to the very last icon – another one of the very trump cards she scarcely used up, until now that is – and activated it. She hadn't actually had the chance to test this particular feature of her before this so she suppose she'll do it out now.

"Activating **Portent Burst System**!"

Now it was the redhead's turn to be shocked when the G-Portent's GN generator suddenly whirred faster, prompting it to emit more glittering emerald Plavsky particles than usual. As the particles continued to flow out at a constantly increasing rate, it slowly congregated in the form of a pair of fairy-like wings that were ten times bigger than the G-Portent.

"So you did it too, huh? He challenged with a grin after overcoming his initial shock. "Then let's see it. Hit me with all you've got!"

Shia smirked. "Ready or not. Here I come, Sekai!"

…

…

…

"And I lost," He moaned as he plopped himself on his seat on the bullet train.

"Oh stop whining, Sekai." She replied in amusement, sitting beside him with their arms intertwined and her head resting on his broad shoulder. "You were the one who said I should hit you with all I've got."

Sekai rested a free hand on his Gunpla pouch hidden behind his jacket where his Kamiki Burning Xtreme was tucked into, or at least, what remains to be his primary Gunpla. He sighed. "I guess you're right on that one." He added as he ran his free hand across his scarlet locks. "I just hope I'll be able to fix it in time. I got another contender from a martial arts school in Kyoto who wants to fight me by this Sunday."

"Don't worry; I'll help you rebuild it like always."

Aside than the redhead and his fellow teammates, Shia was one of the very few people who knew the Burning's secrets. She was the one who assisted him in building the Kamiki Burning, after all.

"Yeah, you're right."

The Kijima heiress let out a sigh of relief as she rested her head on his shoulder. Their battle just now had practically made her completely spent of any energy. Who knew fighting against your boyfriend in a Gunpla battle would be very so tired.

The remaining trip was put in a comfortable silence after that as the two simply did nothing but enjoying each other's company. Shia herself nearly fell asleep on a few occasions courtesy of her makeshift warm pillow.

"Hey Shia…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For keeping your promise all this time."

Wide eyed, she briefly parted ways with her makeshift pillow to glance at him. Although she couldn't see his face since he was looking at the window, the Kijima heiress could see the faint blush that was sporting his cheeks. With the years that had passed by, she thought he'd already forgotten of such a thing.

Apparently not

Smiling, Shia gave him a soft peck on the cheek before snuggling closer onto his shoulder. "You're welcome, Sekai."


End file.
